Phineas and Adyson
by Exotos135
Summary: Phineas was sitting under the tree until he saw Adyson sad passing by, what will he do? made for AnimationNut challenge, one-shot Phineas/Adyson


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

Author Note.

This is a story written for a challenge in AnimationNut Forum: Phineas and Ferb Challenges If you are going to review, add any flames, honest reviews, etc. Now, enjoy the fic.

Fletcher's House, Backyard "10:00 AM"

In the Backyard, Phineas was sitting in the tree alone.

"Relaxing in the tree isn't the same without Ferb." sighed Phineas.

Just in that moment, Phineas noticed a very sad Adyson walking past the Fletcher's House.

"That's Adyson right? I wonder why she's so sad." thought Phineas.

Phineas got up and went running to Adyson.

"Hey Adyson, what's up?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing much, just a bit sad." replied Adyson.

"Well, why don't we talk a bit together? Maybe you could tell me why you are sad and I'll try to make you feel better." said Phineas

Phineas grabbed Adyson's hand and the two went to the tree, Phineas releasing Adyson once they arrived.

"It's a tree." said Adyson.

"Yeah, it's where me and Ferb get our ideas from." said Phineas.

"How do you do that?" asked Adyson.

"We sit under the tree and the ideas come to us in a moment." answered Phineas.

Both Phineas and Adyson sat under the tree

"Very relaxing isn't it?" asked Phineas to Adyson, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, relaxing." answered Adyson, mimicking Phineas actions.

"So Adyson, why did you looked so sad?" asked Phineas.

"The Fireside Girls reunion was cancelled due to the chief being sick." sighed Adyson. "And I wanted to be in that reunion so bad."

"Oh, why don't you go with Buford?" asked Phineas.

"He is busy with Baljeet." answeredd Adyson.

"And the others Fireside Girls?" asked Phineas.

"They have plans with their boyfriends." replied Adyson.

"Oh, so you don't have anything to do?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have any plans, I feel alone". answered Adyson. "Very, very alone."

"Well, maybe we could do something together." suggested Phineas.

"I... Never thought of that." said Adyson.

"Well, we are together for this moment, so let's do something." said Phineas.

"What should we do?" asked Adyson.

"Anything we can think of, we could be pirates, astronauts, pirate astronauts." answered Phineas.

Suddenly, a nut came down from the tree and hit Adyson in the head. Adyson got up and started to rub the place the nut hit her.

"Ouch... Wait." said Adyson.

Adyson started to climb the tree, with Phineas following her.

"A-Adyson, what are you doing?" asked Phineas, without looking at Adyson, for obvious reasons.

"Well, I know what I want to do with you today." replied Adyson.

Both Adyson and Phineas arrived the branches of the tree.

"I wanna be a squirrel!" said Adyson.

"A squirrel? That's a neat idea." said Phineas.

"Yeah, have a puffy tail, cute ears, it would be fun." said Adyson.

"But why did you climbed the tree?" asked Phineas.

"I wanted to know how it feels, and it felt good." replied Adyson. "And fun too."

"That's good to know, but we need to get down now." said Phineas.

"Why?" asked Adyson.

"Adyson, you are on a weak branch, if you don't leave it quickly-" answered Phineas before being interrupted.

The branch Adyson was on broke in two and Adyson felled on the ground, hitting her head. As Phineas quickly went back to the ground, Adyson started to feel dizzy, falling unconscious once Phineas arrived and grabbed her back to his room.

Fletcher's House, Phineas and Ferb Room "10:13 AM"

Adyson recovered consciousness and woke up in Phineas bed, with Phineas at her side.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" shouted Adyson in pain.

"Don't move your head too much." said Phineas, helping Adyson get back on the bed. "You need to rest a bit more."

"Ouch, Phineas? What happened?" asked Adyson confused.

"You fell from a branch in the tree and hit your head, you lost consciousness and I took care of your wounds." answered Phineas.

"You... Did that?" asked Adyson

"Of course, I got worried for your safety, I don't want anybody to get hurt." replied Phineas.

"Phineas... Thanks." said Adyson.

"Now Adyson, just relax and sleep a bit if you need it." told Phineas to Adyson.

Phineas gave Adyson a kiss on her cheek and toked her just before he turned off the lights and left the room.

Fletcher's House, Backyard "1:00 PM"

Phineas and Adyson, having recovered, were in the Backyard.

"It was fun to be with you, if only for a moment here." said Adyson.

"I was glad you actually enjoyed being with me, I didn't like seeing you sad.* said Phineas. "I don't like seeing anybody sad."

"Hehe you're very sweet, I can see why the chief has her eye on you." said Adyson.

"What?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing." answered Adyson.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know, possibly home... Thanks for letting stay with you." replied and said Adyson.

"No problem, be more careful next time we meet." said Phineas.

"I will." said Adyson.

Both Phineas and Adyson waved each other's hands as Adyson left the backyard and returned to her house.

The End


End file.
